


for my love

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [6]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	for my love

They have been together for some time now. Fred took a chance and became a healer, ocassionally helping with other issues like demons or such, and Burbor was well-known and appreciated musician, also ocassionally killing chaos spawns.  
They just got home after Utalisons show, both drunk a little and excited. Performance was great. Fred was sitting in last row, afraid that his boyfriend would get too distracted or too seemingly attached. They werent ashamed about their relationship, but they decided to keep it private and secrete. Mostly because Burbors fans often were girls loving him for his music but also because of his looks and way of being, but also it was more intimate between them.  
So they opened the door of their bedroom, laughing.  
\- I said it before, but it was awesome! I love the outcome of this song about "old pidgeon lady". The lyrics is priceless! - Fred said, closing door behind him.  
\- Yea! Also have you seen this girl who threw her corset on us? She was freakin' crazy about us, man! - he laughed. Fred gave him weird look.  
-weeell, since i was kinda away, i didnt notice it... - he said, his voice a bit sadder.  
-oh, what is it?...  
-.......i dont want to sound stupid but... oh, nevermind. - he said, waving his hand.  
\- Freddie, you know that you can tell me. It is about the thing i just said, isnt it?  
\- well, yes. ...Im jealous. - he said with his cheeks red - thats pitiful, but I am. And dont get me wrong; i know that you would never cheat on me, because youre just too good to do things like that, but... i dunno... i though that you knew that i consider myself your biggest fan - he said, hidding his face. - it is stupid and i know that, but i want you to know that youre special to me in any way possible and i support your dream with all my heart... even if im not under the scene. - he ended, embarassed of how pitiful it sounded.  
-oh, Fred... dont say that. Youre the one who is special to me. Without you here i would sing and play, yes, but knowing that youre listening... thats whats making my heart beat faster. Of course playing for big crowd is also fantastic, but they come and go. And youre always by my side. Thats what I treasure the most. You. - he said with a grin.  
-....im about to cry. Youre just too good.... - he said quietly, with the biggest smile on his lips.  
\- Awww, come on. Youre my muse. ...actually i wrote a sing for you. I never played it at concert, but if you want to hear that, you first have to give me a big kiss. - he said, winking. Fred grabbed his hands without hesitation, and pinned him to wall, as gently as he could, and then he kissed him tenderly a few times, with one rougher kiss at the end.  
\- sing for me, please. I want to hear your beautiful voice singing only for me, only this time... you know that I want you to be all mine, only mine..and Maxs, eventually, but such talent cant go to waste. Please, do it for me only this one time. - he said with a smile, kissing dwarf on the forehead.  
-....that would be my pleasure. Only one time, you say? - he said taking his instrument from the ground - I better play it the best i could. Sit comfortably and i hope you'll enjoy it... This song is called ... "for my love". - he said, starting to play first notes of song.


End file.
